Фестивал по случай годишнината на Дракания
23.08.2019 - 22.09.2019 Накратко *Събирай Отварачки за яйца на Фестос от достойни противници. *С отварачките отваряй Тайнствени яйца за годишнината намиращи се в подземията при всяка степен на трудност и събирай Кристали на истината, както и Чипове за празничната арена. *Обменяй Кристалите на истината за Пръчки на Фестос за пинята и други предмети в магазина на Фестос в Кингсхил. *Използвай Пръчките на Фестос за пинята върху пинятите в градовете, за да получиш награди. *Влизай в Арената по случай годишнината на Дракания използвайки Чип за празничната арена и събирай Сандъци за празнично лишение. *Отвори Златната пинята в Кингсхил, за да получиш награди. Прогрес Магазин Магазин на Фестос Тайнствени яйца за годишнината *Отваряй тайнствените яйца за годишнината, които ще намериш в подземията и събирай наградите от тях. *Събирай Отварачки за яйца на Фестос от достойни противници (можеш да ги закупиш и в магазина). *За отварянето на всяко яйце са нужни 5x Отварачки за яйца на Фестос. *Дропът от яйцата е на случаен принцип. Възможни награди от тайнствените яйца: * Кристали на истината (x3 или x10) * Чип за празничната арена * Екстракт на могъществото * Екстракт на могъществото * Екстракт на могъществото * Зелена батарея от фойерверки (изразходва се) * Синя батарея от фойерверки (изразходва се) * Лилава батарея от фойерверки (изразходва се) * Розова батарея от фойерверки (изразходва се) * Жълта батарея от фойерверки (изразходва се) * Червена батарея от фойерверки (изразходва се) * Фойерверк от Дракания (изразходва се) * Празничен експлозив (изразходва се) * Кесийка със скъпоценни камъни Арена по случай годишнината на Дракания Арената е достъпна за всички трудности (Нормално -Адско IV). Забележка: Повече няма да можете да събирате Кристали на истината, Отварачки за яйца на Фестос и Пръчки на Фестос за пинята в арената. Имате шанс да получите Кристали на истината от сандъците за Празнично лишение но в малко количество. Влизането в арената е по познатия начин - отворете инвентара си и кликнете с десния бутон на мишката на Чип за празничната арена и се телепортирайте в Арената по случай годишнината на Дракания. Независимо в коя трудност сте избрали да влезете ще ви е необходим само 1х Чип за празничната арена. За режим Адско IV ще ви трябват и 140х Парче от адски път Обърнете внимание, че това е основната арена, която обхваща всички региони. Това означава, че вълните от чудовища ще включват такива от Дурия, Северното царство, Атлантида, Мирдош и т.н. Има общо 11 версии Арената по случай годишнината на Дракания като за всяка арена има определен чип: * Чип за празничната арена - Чип за главната (основната) арена * Чип за празничната арена (Дурия) - Чип за арената на Дурия * Чип за празничната арена (Северно царство) - Чип за арената на Северното царство * Чип за празничната арена (Атлантида) - Чип за арената на Атлантида * Чип за празничната арена (Мирдош) - Чип за арената на Мирдош * Чип за празничната арена (Лор'Так) - Чип за арената на Лор'Так * Чип за празничната арена (Кайза) - Чип за арената на Кайза * Чип за празничната арена (Еладинските игри) - Чип за арената на Еладинските игри * Чип за празничната арена (Фестивал на духовете) - Чип за арената на Фестивала на духовете * Чип за празничната арена (Драган) - Чип за арената на Драган * Чип за празничната арена (Фестивал в средата на зимата) - Чип за арената на Фестивала в средата на зимата Всички версии на арената имат една и съща механика, но различна плячка, различни сандъци за Празнично лишение и различни чудовища в заивисмост от региона. Можете да получавате чиповете от дроп или да си ги закупите от някой от магазините. Чиповете за празничната арена също се продават в магазините, но можете да събирате и от Тайнствените яйца за годишнината, намиращи се в подземията. Може да ги получите и от босове (извън арената) Чипове за арените може да събирате от следните босове: * Чип за празничната арена - всички обикновени босове, както и от босове в междинния свят + Маготина, Карабоса, и Кървавият магьосник * Чип за празничната арена (Дурия) - Хередур, Беарах, Арахна, Калис, Вестителят, Гримаг * Чип за празничната арена (Северно царство) - Сигризмар * Чип за празничната арена (Атлантида) - М'Едуза, Горга * Чип за празничната арена (Мирдош) - Разрушител * Чип за празничната арена (Лор'Так) - Нефертари, Балор * Чип за празничната арена (Кайза) - Асар, Шар Караб * Чип за празничната арена (Еладинските игри) - Маготина, Карабоса, Кървавият магьосник * Чип за празничната арена (Фестивал на духовете - Маготина, Карабоса, Кървавият магьосник, Мортис * Чип за празничната арена (Драган) - Маготина, Карабоса, Кървавият магьосник * Чип за празничната арена (Фестивал в средата на зимата) - Маготина, Карабоса, Кървавият магьосник Трудността няма значение, шансът за дроп е един и същ при всички трудности, стига те да са във вашия диапазон на нивото. Прогрес left|380px Когато влизате в арените, винаги трябва да взаимодействате с празничното знаме, за да стартирате вълните от чудовища. Ресурсът за напредък - Празнично лишение се печели от сандъците за Празнично лишение. Един сандък винаги дава 30x Празнично лишение. Тези сандъци се печелят от легендарни празничен сандък. Важно е да знаете, че броят на сандъците за Празнично лишение зависи от избраната степен на трудност - колкото е по-висока, толкова по-голям е броят на сандъците, които можете да спечелите. За да отворите празничния сандък (както и другите сандъци) трябва да победите всички чудовища, които идват с всяка вълна (вълните са общо 5). Трябва да запълните всички ленти на напредъка последователно. След като напълно запълните една лента за напредък се отключва следащата. Празнични сандъци След като победите всички чудовища ще можете да отворите 5x Празнични сандъка: От всички сандъци се печели Подобрено оборудване, Магическо оборудване, Удивително оборудване, Легендарно оборудване, Монети, Прастаро познание. Легендарният празничен сандък (най-големият) дропва различен Сандък за Празнично лишение, както и различни суровини. Дроп на Сандъци за Празнично лишение спрямо степента на трудност *Нормално - x1 *Болезнено - x2 *Мъчително - x3 *Смъртоносно - x4 *Адско I - x5 *Адско II - x6 *Адско III - x7 *Адско IV - x8 Празнични пиняти Кликвайте на пинятите, за да получите един предмет на случаен принцип от търговеца до съответната пинята. Освен в Кингсхил, пиняти има и във всички останали градове, включително и в Разпокъсаният Кардхун. За да спечелите награда от пинятите ще са ви необходими определен брой Пръчки на Фестос за пинята, който е упоменат върху пинятата (позиционирайте мишката върху избраната от вас пинята, за да разберете от колко пръчки ще се нуждаете). Златна пинята You can open the Golden Pinata with Golden Pinata Truncheon. You can get the Golden Pinata Truncheon from event's progress bars. Note! : I have been informed by friends who already opened Golden Pinatas that the rewards have been changed!!! However, the info on the Golden Truncheon is still the same , old one. Info updated below! Golden Pinata Buff Golden Pinata - Rewards per Location Achievements Event Achievements Tips & Tricks Collecting CoTs You can farm Crystal of Truth by cracking up Mysterious Anniversary Eggs in all dungeons on all difficulties. Since the drop is not scaling with the difficulty, farming Crystal of Truth on Normal difficulty is fastest. Farming Eggs Note: Mysterious Anniversary Eggs are not respawning, therefore you will have to leave and reset the map. Note: Looks like the event buffs have been removed from the event. Therefore you can skip this part and open any Mysterious Anniversary Egg right away. Unless you have buffs from previuos event. The most efficient way to collect Crystal of Truth is to enter a small map (in Normal difficulty) with higher number of eggs inside and open up the Mysterious Anniversary Eggs while riding a mount and don't engage the monsters (they are low level anyway). Stonekeep In my opinion this map is best for farming. It is low level (normal difficulty), it is not linear and you can avoid the monsters. The most important thing is this dungeon has 7x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Activate the buff and start cracking the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: Since the eggs are not respawning you will have to reset the map by exiting the door, teleporting to Urban Area and getting back again OR by using the Travel Stone Or Universal Map (you will have to change to different map and get back again or enter the same map on higher difficulty and get back to Normal again). Tegan's Sanctuary You can select any small normal map, you can run in Tegan's Sanctuary ... it is small and it contains 7x Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Set travel speed as high as you can and use the fastest equipment and mount you have. Activate the buff and start opening the eggs in direction shown in the picture below: Since the eggs are not respawning you will have to reset the map by exiting the door, teleporting to Urban Area and getting back again OR by using the Travel Stone Or Universal Map (you will have to change to different map and get back again or enter the same map on higher difficulty and get back to Normal again). Note 1: don't forget to obtain enough Egg Openers before you start farming Crystal of Truth. Note 2: Before you start cracking the eggs make sure you have some of the buffs ( Phestos’ Candied Apple preferable). You can get the buffs from Mysterious Anniversary Eggs. Fortress Teganswall